A Valentine's Day Surprise
by JazzyFizzleBaby27
Summary: Blaine had to go to a business conference with his family and thus would miss Valentine's day with Kurt... Or will he?  My summaries are bloody awful :P Review, tell me what you liked etc... I OWN NOTHING... Wish I did but I don't.


Kurt and Mercedes were walking down the hallway together, Kurt's head down to avoid seeing the garish pink decorations hanging from the walls as Mercedes lamented the fact that Shane was busy with football, even though she really wanted to be with Sam. It was Valentine's Day, and although Kurt hated the 'holiday', he had wanted to spend the day with Blaine.  
>It was the first time he had had a boyfriend to spend the day with and he couldn't because Blaine's family insisted he go with them on his father's business trip, to make it look like they were 'one big happy family'.<br>Blaine was devastated that he would miss Valentine's Day with Kurt, because he actually liked the day. He did promise to make it up to him but Kurt shrugged it off, reminding him that it was just a "simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday" and that it didn't really matter. Blaine had been able to see that Kurt was upset and promised to make it up to him regardless. That was two weeks ago. Blaine had been gone two whole weeks and wasn't due back for at least one more. Kurt was miserable. He had been texting and calling Blaine daily just to hear his voice but that was only making it worse.

He wanted to have his dorky boyfriend in Glee club dancing along with everyone during the group numbers. He wanted to hold Blaine and kiss him and watch Disney movies with him and watch Blaine get all teary eyed when Mufasa dies so he can hold him and let him sob into his shirt while he kissed his cheek and makes him feel better. He wanted to go to the Lima Bean and have coffee and talk about all the stupid things that happened at school. He just wanted his boyfriend here with him.  
>Kurt snapped out of his thoughts when Mercedes called his name.<p>

"Kurt! Were you even listening? I asked if you wanted to go get coffee during free period?"  
>"Sorry 'Cedes. Yeah sure. Coffee sounds good. Sorry I spaced before. I was thinking." He said with a sad smile.<br>"Oh Boo. Blaine will be back before you know it. Don't get all sad on me. During free, I'll buy you coffee and biscotti and we will mock everyone's outfits while we sit there looking amazing." Mercedes linked her arm through his and they continued walking down the hallway, laughing as the bell for their last class of the day rang.

His good mood quickly disappeared though as he watched all the couples sitting next to each other in class. Rachel and Finn were holding hands and kissing when the teacher turned to write on the board, the ring on her left hand on full display. Santana and Brittany were whispering and giggling with one another, hands clasped under the table. Those whose partners weren't in the same class had their phones out and were texting them under the table. Even Mercedes had her phone out next to him so he couldn't even distract himself by talking to her. Everywhere he looked Kurt saw people smiling and gazing at their loved ones and he felt so alone.  
>He gave up trying to pay attention in class and took his phone out of his pocket, deciding to text Blaine.<br>_**I miss you. Everyone is being all couple-y and I just want you here.. xx -K**__  
><em>He didn't have to wait long for a reply. He had barely glanced up at the teacher when his phone vibrated  
><em><strong>I miss you too babe. I'll be seeing you soon though. Happy Valentine's Day xox –B<strong>__  
><em>He smiled sadly as he put his phone away. Deciding class was a lost cause for the day; he took out some plain paper and began sketching some clothes out.

He was finishing a sketch of a military style jacket when the bell rang. Gathering his things he left the room, wanting to get to his locker quickly so he and Mercedes could go for coffee before glee later. Upon opening his locker door, he saw the photos of him and Blaine from the summer.

One was of them at Kurt's house with Burt, Carol, Finn and Rachel It was candid and no one was looking at the camera but the love emanating from the photo was obvious. Kurt and Blaine were laughing together, sitting close and hands joined. Finn smirking in their direction and Carol and Burt were watching all of this with joy filled smiles, happy to see their family all together and having fun. Rachel had taken the photo and gave it to Kurt once she had it printed out.

In another they were sitting in the shade under a tree while the rest of new directions and the warblers played touch football behind them. Kurt had held the camera and took the photo of him and Blaine. Their faces were slightly flushed from the sun. Kurt had been smiling at the camera and Blaine, being the dork he is, had pulled a ridiculous face. Kurt had demanded they take another after he saw what Blaine had done. Which lead Kurt to another picture. It was he and Blaine under the tree again but this time Blaine was smiling broadly at the camera. Kurt had both in his locker.

There was another photo of Blaine backstage in his costume from _West Side Story_and next to it another with Mike, Tina, Quinn, Rachel and himself in the frame as well. Blaine had stolen his baton and was pretending to beat Mike with it. Everyone else was smiling and Kurt had looked on in amusement. And lastly a photo from the prom. Kurt had his sceptre and crown on and Blaine was smiling broadly at him.

Kurt felt tears beginning to form. He just wanted his boyfriend with him today. He wanted to do all those cheesy things like giving roses and candy to him and then going for a romantic dinner at breadstix or a movie or a picnic. Kurt didn't care what happened as long as he got to spend time with him. Kurt quickly finished putting his things away, avoiding looking at the photos on his door in case he started crying for real. He was about to close his locker and meet Mercedes when he heard someone yell his name.  
>"KURT!"<p>

Kurt turned and almost collapsed.  
>Blaine was running down the corridor towards him.<br>"Kurt! Honey! I'm here now. I'm so sorry I almost missed Valentine's day."  
>He skidded to a stop in front of Kurt, trying to catch his breath.<br>Kurt was speechless. He had just been looking at the photos of him and Blaine and then all of a sudden Blaine was there. Right there in front of him. Out of breath and slightly red in the face form running.  
>and so beautiful it almost hurt.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt said softly and then he pulled Blaine into his arms and held him.  
>"I missed you so much. It's been terrible without you here" Kurt saw worry in Blaine's eyes at his words.<br>"Nothing like that. Because I missed you."  
>Blaine looked relieved.<br>"Me too. Mom saw how unhappy I was and flew me home early. I called Mercedes and told her to keep you happy today until I got here. That clearly backfired. I'll be having words with her later." He said with a grin.  
>"Wait what? Mercedes knew you'd be home today? Looks like I'LL be having words with my best friend first..."<br>"oh stop it you. I wanted to surprise you so deal with it. Now come on. I have a surprise for you. I know a short cut"  
>Taking Kurts hand with a wink, Blaine lead him towards the auditorium, running and giggling much like the first time they had met.<p>

Arriving at the auditorium, Blaine pulled him into his arms and kissed Kurt softly on the lips before putting his hands over his eyes.  
>"Blaine! What are you up to?"<br>"Hush. I have a surprise and you will like it. Now deal with this for two seconds. I want you to be properly surprised."

Regardless of them being covered, Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine chuckled.  
>After shuffling forward a few metres and almost tripping, Blaine asked if Kurt could keep his eyes closed for a few seconds more. Kurt, deciding to indulge his excitable boyfriend, agreed.<p>

It took only moments before Blaine told him he could open his eyes.

Kurt was stunned. In the middle of the stage, Blaine had arranged white rose petals into a large heart with small candles scattered around. In the centre was a small space cleared of petals with a picnic set up. The projector was on and was running through all the photos the boys had taken together. Kurt felt tears welling up before he saw Blaine move to get his guitar off from the side of the stage.  
>"Blaine. This is... I'm just... How did you even manage this?"<br>"Well, I had Mercedes ask the glee club to make it as romantic as they could. I obviously told them what I wanted though. I told them white roses not red because you think those are too cliché, I told them to get your favourite foods for the picnic, and I asked Artie to hook up the projector for me. Do you like it? Is it too much? If it is, we can just go to the Lima Bean and talk and get coff-"  
>before Blaine could finish his sentence, Kurt was wrapping his arms around the boy and was kissing him with as emotion as he had rolling through him at how thoughtful his boyfriend had been.<p>

"Blaine, I love you. this is amazing. So come, sit down with me and enjoy this picnic."  
>"Actually, I really wanted to sing something to you... So please sit, get comfy because this song means a lot to me and shows how much you really mean to me."<br>Blaine had a slight blush crawling up his neck and Kurt himself was feeling a bit warm as he sat in the middle of the heart.

"Kurt. When I first saw you on the stairs at Dalton, I thought an angel and fallen from the heavens and landed in front of me. You were, and still are, the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I thought I had no chance at all with you and after I found out about what you were going through, I thought you didn't need me to come in and complicate it further with how I felt about you. But I was an oblivious idiot. Anyway, When I finally grew a brain and told you how I felt about you, I was so nervous I had made it all up in my head and that you couldn't possibly return my feelings. But when we kissed, I finally felt...I saw fireworks. I'm so glad I can kiss you now whenever I want because whenever I do it's like the first time all over again. Fireworks every time"

Kurt blushed fully at hearing this. Because he too had seen fireworks. He had wanted Blaine for so long and finally being able to kiss him had seemed too good to be true.

"Kurt, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. honestly you are my other half, my heart and soul. Kurt, simply put, you're my everything."  
>Blaine started strumming his guitar and Kurt picked up on the song immediately. It took all his self control not to burst into tears again.<p>

Blaine smiled at Kurt before taking a breath and singing.

_**You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<br>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
>And you're the perfect thing to say.<strong>_

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
>Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<br>Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
>Cause you can see it when I look at you.<p>

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw him gazing at him. The blush on Kurts cheeks intensified and had forced himself to look away before he resembled a tomato.  
>Blaine seemed to notice Kurt's cheeks because he grinned and sounded close to laughter as he came to the chorus.<p>

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_  
><em><strong><br>You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**__**  
>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.<br>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,**__**  
>You're every minute of my everyday.<strong>_

**And I can't believe, that I'm your man,  
><strong>_**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
><strong>__**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
><strong>__**And you know that's what our love can do.**_

Kurt felt his heart expand even further hearing Blaine sing this to him. Kurt knew that, with Blaine and the love that they share, they could do anything, defeat any obstacle

The part about kissing especially caught his attention, remembering what Blaine had said to him before the song. Kurt found his gaze fixing on Blaines lips as he continued singing.  
><em><strong><br>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, You make me sing<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<p>

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
>You're every song, and I sing along.<br>'Cause you're my everything.  
>Yeah, yeah<strong>_

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

__  
><em><strong>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<strong>_

By the end of the song, Blaine had put his guitar down and walked towards Kurt. He pulled him up by his hands and held him, just holding him close to his body and feeling him in his arms.  
>Kurt looked up from the embrace and pressed his lips to Blaine's.<br>"I love you. I can't even begin to explain it Blaine. Thank you. For this and everything."  
>"Anything for you Kurt." Blaine leant in and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him flush against his body. Kurt was glad he only had glee after this and that he'd be able to skip and spend the time with Blaine here in the auditorium. Enjoying his first, of many, Valentines days with the thoughtful, amazing man in front of him.<p>

While the couple stood embracing on the stage, Mercedes watched on with a happy smile from the door of the auditorium.  
>"Happy Valentine's day boys." She backed away from the door and closed it quietly behind her, leaving them to their romantic day.<p> 


End file.
